


I think you might be mistaken.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Lissa was among the first heroes to be summoned so was stuck waiting for her family to appear. Odin appears but things aren't as simple as she thinks.
Relationships: Henry/Liz | Lissa, Leon | Leo/Odin, Liz | Lissa/Sort | Stahl
Kudos: 8





	I think you might be mistaken.

Lissa was among the first to be summoned and honestly those months she spent without any of her family felt like the worst shes had since the war ended.  
There was others in her position, like Leo a prince from nohr who was missing his retainers, actually talking to him about them revealed that one of his retainers by the name of Odin was a lot like her son.  
Her son was a oddity, most of the children from the future had their fathers hair, Owain didn't instead having her blonde hair. A bit odd since Stahl was not blond but nothing too strange since he probably just inherited that off Lissa.

Another summoning session, these things were becoming almost daily now. Aside from all the heroes that she didn't recognise, there was one both Leo and Lissa recognised.  
A blonde man , a dark mage, this was Odin who on closer inspection was very clearly Lissa's son.  
"Mother! How fateful to see you here!" He proclaims and he hugs her tightly.  
Leo couldnt help but cut in "So this is your mother, had she not told me about the unique situation you two met I would have assumed sister."  
Odin's attention turned to leo and he then proceeded to hug him tightly too " Your here too! Two connected dark souls together once again!"

Lissa felt it best to leave them be and talk to her son later. It was about two days later when she had finally gotten around to talking to him, but of course Odin had to have the first word.  
"Mother, I have spoken to father. I didn't think he had it in him to carry around a coffin bigger than he is."  
Lissa stood there in shock and barely replied "Owain, Stahl isnt here yet. And the only person here with a coffin is..Henry."

Odin's face showed he had clearly made a mistake " oh, your still with Stahl. I thought you two had already broken.. anyways me and Leo are planning on getting married soon. Great news right!?" Odin's attempt at completely changing the topic, completely failed as Lissa just looked completely blank.


End file.
